In the Beginning/сценарій
Сценарій та діалоги місії In The Beginning у Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Переклад (Карл кладе свою валізу на конвеєр у Міжнароному аеропорті ім. Френсіса, Ліберті-Сіті) Карл Джонсон: Після п'яти років на Східному узбережжі, настав час повернутися додому. (Карл прибуває у Міжнародний аеропорт Лос-Сантоса; у нього дзвонить телефон) Карл (по телефону): Алло? Шон "Світ" Джонсон (по телефону): Карле, це Світ. Карл (по телефону): Як справи, Світ, чого тобі? Світ (по телефону): Щодо мами... Вона померла, брате. (Карл бере таксі, яке пізніше зупиняє поліцейська машина) Офіцер Френк Тенпенні: Пасажире, покажіть нам свої руки. (Карл виходить з таксі та повільно крокує спиною назад до поліцейських) Тенпенні: Стоп. На колені. Тепер лягай на живіт. (Карл виконує накази Тенпенні) Тенпенні: Ось так. Я візьму це, Ернандес. (Офіцер Ернандес віддає гроші Карла Тенпенні) Карл: Гей, це мої гроші, чоловіче. Це мої гроші. Тенпенні: Це брудні гроші. Карл: Мої гроші, чоловіче. Офіцер Едді Пуласкі: Гей, не турбуйся щодо цього, я їх витрачу пізніше. Тенпенні: Ласкаво просимо додому, Карле. Радий поверненню? Ти ж не забув про нас, чи не так, хлопче? Карл: Ні, офіцер Тенпенні. Мені просто було цікаво, чому ви так довго. Тенпенні: Залазь до машини. (Ернандес і Пуласкі беруть Карла щоб посадити на заднє сидіння поліцейської машини) Карл: Та заспокойся ти, чоловіче. Прокляття. Тенпенні: Бережи голову. (Карл ударяється головою об машину) Тенпенні: Ох! Моя вина. (Пуласкі сміється) Пуласкі (кричить до водія таксі): Забирайся звідси, виродок! (нормальним голосом): Тупий мексиканець. (дивиться на Ернандеса): Ох, гей, пробач. Карл: Моя валіза. Гей, чоловіче, моя валіза! (Поліцейська машина з Карлом та копами роз'їжджає по Джефферсону) Тенпенні: Як ти, Карле? Як твоя чудова сім'я? Карл: Я приїхав на похорон своєї мами. Ти знаєш це. Тенпенні: Так, можливо. Так чим ти зараз займаєшься, Карле? Карл: Нічим. Я тепер мешкаю у Ліберті-Сіті. Я чистий. Усе за законом. Тенпенні: Ні, ти ніколи не був чистим, Карле. (Пуласкі дістає пістолет) Пуласкі: Так, що тут у нас? Тенпенні: Це зброя, офіцере Пуласкі, яка використовувалась для вбивства офіцера поліції приблизно десять хвилин тому. Офіцер Пенделбері. Гарна була людина, хочу сказати. Ти працюєш швидко, нігга. Карл: Ти ж знаєш, що я щойно з літака. Пуласкі: І це добре що ми знайшли тебе та знаряддя вбивства. Карл: Це не мій пістолет. Тенпенні: Не тринди мені, Карле. Пуласкі: Так, не тринди йому, Карле. Карл: Що вам, блять, від мене треба цього разу? Тенпенні: Коли нам щось від тебе буде потрібно, ми тебе знайдемо. А поки, намагайся більше не вбивати служителів закону. (сміється) Карл: Ви не можете залишити мене тут. Це територія Баллас. Тенпенні: Я гадав ти тепер чистий, Карле. Чи не так? Пуласкі (по службовому радіо): Це машина 58... Тенпенні: Ще побачимось, Карле. (сміється) (Карла викидають з поліцейської машини) Пуласкі (по службовому радіо): ЩО? Офіцер Пенделбері вбитий? Ми зараз же будемо. (Поліцейська машина зникає за рогом) Карл (сам собі): Ох дідько, ну ось знов. Найгірше місце на Землі. Територія Роллін-Хайтс-Баллас. Хоч я і не був частиною Гроув-стріт вже п'ять років, однак Баллас навряд захочуть від мене відвязатися. (Карл приїжджає на Гроув-стріт) Карл (сам собі): Гроув-стріт. Дім. Якби це все було б до того, як я усе проїбав. Оригінальний текст (Карл кладе свою валізу на конвеєр у Міжнароному аеропорті ім. Френсіса, Ліберті-Сіті) Carl Johnson: After five years on the East Coast, it was time to go home. (Карл прибуває у Міжнародний аеропорт Лос-Сантоса; у нього дзвонить телефон) Carl (по телефону): 'Sup? Sean "Sweet" Johnson (по телефону): Carl, it's Sweet. Carl (по телефону): Wassup, Sweet, what you want? Sweet (по телефону): It's Moms... She's dead, bro. (Карл бере таксі, яке пізніше зупиняє поліцейська машина) Officer Frank Tenpenny: Passenger, show us your hands. (Карл виходить з таксі та повільно крокує спиною назад до поліцейських) Tenpenny: Stop. Get down on your knees. Now down on your stomach. (Карл виконує накази Тенпенні) Tenpenny: There you go. I'll take that, Hernandez. (Офіцер Ернандес віддає гроші Карла Тенпенні) Carl: Hey, that's my paper, man. That's money. Tenpenny: This is drug money. Carl: My money, man. Officer Eddie Pulaski: Hey, don't worry about it, I'll fill it out later. Tenpenny: Welcome home, Carl. Glad to be back? You haven't forgotten about us, have you boy? Carl: Hell no, officer Tenpenny. I was just wondering what took y'all so long. Tenpenny: Get in the car. (Ернандес і Пуласкі беруть Карла щоб посадити на заднє сидіння поліцейської машини) Carl: Ease up, man. Damn. Tenpenny: Watch your head. (Карл ударяється головою об машину) Tenpenny: Oh! My bad. (Пуласкі сміється) Pulaski (кричить до водія таксі): Get outta here, you greaseball bastard! (нормальним голосом): Stupid Mexican. (дивиться на Ернандеса): Oh, hey, sorry. Carl: My bag. Hey, man, my bag! (Поліцейська машина з Карлом та копами роз'їжджає по Джефферсону) Tenpenny: How you been, Carl? How's your wonderful family? Carl: I'm here to bury my Moms. You know that. Tenpenny: Yeah, I guess I do. So what else you got shakin' Carl? Carl: Nothing. I live in Liberty City now. I'm clean. Legit. Tenpenny: No, you ain't never been clean, Carl. (Пуласкі дістає пістолет) Pulaski: Well, what've we got here? Tenpenny: This is a weapon, officer Pulaski, that was used to gun down a police officer not ten minutes ago. Officer Pendelbury. A fine man, I might add. You work fast, nigga. Carl: You know I just got off the plane. Pulaski: It's a good thing we found you and retrieved the murder weapon. Carl: That ain't my gun. Tenpenny: Don't bullshit me, Carl. Pulaski: Yeah, don't bullshit him, Carl. Carl: What the fuck you want from me this time? Tenpenny: When we want you, we'll find you. In the meantime, try not to gun down any more officers of the law. (сміється) Carl: You can't leave me here. It's Ballas' country. Tenpenny: I thought you said you was innocent, Carl? That you don't bang? Pulaski (по службовому радіо): This is car 58... Tenpenny: See you around, like a donut, Carl. (сміється) (Карла викидають з поліцейської машини) Pulaski (по службовому радіо): WHAT? Officer Pendelbury's down? We'll be right over. (Поліцейська машина зникає за рогом) Carl (сам собі): Ah shit, here we go again. Worst place in the world. Rollin Heights Balla country. I ain't represented Grove Street in five years, but the Ballas won't give a shit. (Карл приїжджає на Гроув-стріт) Carl (сам собі): Grove Street - Home. At least it was before I fucked everything up.